


Alpha's little secret

by FurredOne (Mattchewy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Knot, M/M, Power Bottom, Role Reversal, Smut, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/pseuds/FurredOne
Summary: Fenrir hears of Lyrian flirting with his mate, and goes to punish him. In a very unexpected way.





	Alpha's little secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts).



Lyrian was a heavy sleeper, usually able to sleep in the loudest conditions possible. But one of the rare things that woke him up on the spot approached tonight, growling annoyed as someone shook the smaller wolf awake.

Lyrian awoke slowly, mumbling something under his breath before he froze, seeing what had awakened him. The Alpha of the pack. Fenrir.

The darker black wolf looked down at Lyrian with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed as he stared at the trembling Lyrian. The gray wolf gulped in fear.

“Fenrir! How good to see you!” Lyrian could see it was still dark outside, morning had not fully come out into the sky. Fenrir’s harsh expression did not change as the looked at the smaller wolf. Lyrian chuckled softly. “What brings you out here so… early?”

The older wolf growled. “Rumors. Rumors of various things with my pack mate.” The golden eyes of Fenrir stared Lyrian down, his face getting slightly paler.

Lyrian nervously tried to get out of Fenrir’s gaze. “I...that was a bit of an overstatement, All I di-” He was cut off as Fenrir leapt on him, the wolf’s face getting close to his in a statement of anger. Fenrir’s fangs were close to him, the hot breath hitting his muzzle. He tried to get out of it, but the wolf was holding him down.

“I don’t care.” Fenrir’s body was on top of him, Lyrian feeling pressed against the cold ground. He felt heat rising from below him, something in this was turning him on. He grunted involuntary as his erection grew.

Fenrir noticed it quickly, smirking at Lyrian. “I can see now why you seem to flirt with nearly everyone in the pack.” He grabbed Lyrian hard by the ass, the gray wolf moaning a bit. “I think you wanted me angry.”

Lyrian realized what Fenrir was thinking. “Why would I…” He blushed as he quickly saw Fenrir too was hard, the Alpha’s cock mighty and long. He thought of what it would be like inside his-

The thought was cut off as he was forced down more, the wolf smirked as he instead moved himself into a different position. “You want me to fuck you. Hard. Harder than any other wolf here could. It's what you want most of all.”

Lyrian wanted to voice that wasn’t true, but Fenrir’s paws went closer to his tailhole, and he huffed. “I....yes.” His eyes closed as he thought of what that pleasure might bring

Fenrir grinned. “You want me to punish you… So I won’t do that.” Lyrian’s eyes opened in shock as something else was in his vision.

Fenrir’s thick ass went right on his muzzle, the younger wolf taking in the musk of him as Fenrir pushed his ass farther. “Lick this.”

Lyrian complied, his tongue going deep as he lubed up the Alpha’s asshole. He could hear Fenrir moaning as he went deeper and deeper, his tongue hitting all the right places.

It was after a few minutes of this that Fenrir dislodged Lyrian, the wolf grunting as he felt Fenrir force them down, his body kept still by Fenrir’s large arms.

He then saw as Fenrir went to his cock, positioning himself to be penetrated by it. Lyrian smirked. “Didn’t see you as a bottom.”

He was about to regret those words. Fenrir glared at him with a mix of smug and anger, then slammed his assright down on Lyrian’s dick.

Lyrian swearing he was seeing stars as soon as Fenrir slammed down. The amount of pleasure in those first seconds was immeasurable and he came almost immediately, but Fenrir still continued to go up and down.

“Why are you still g-going?” Lyrian tried to speak out but could not as the pleasure hit him again and again. Fenrir had a toothy grin as he looked down at Lyrian.

“This is your punishment…” He was quick and fast as he slid up and down, nearly hitting the knot but not hitting it on purpose. Fenrir stoked Lyrian’s fur as he was fucked, teasing the wolf with his paws and tail. Lyrian could barely say anything as the pleasure was so much.

Lyrian could see Fenrir was enjoying it too. The alpha panted, tongue hanging out as his pace increased, grunting every time he almost hit the knot. Lyrian would have said a quip about the Alpha enjoying this more than him, but finally, Fenrir hit the knot.

Lyrian came again, this time with more gusto as he knotted the alpha, his cum staying inside Fenrir as he also came, cum hitting both of them. Fenrir smirked at the exhausted wolf.

“That was a better punishment for you than I thought it would be.” But Lyrian wasn’t done yet. Fenrir realized that as a sudden shift forced him downward, Lyrain now on top of him. Fenrir was no longer in control of the situation. 

Fenrir cursed as Lyrian’s cock came out with a pop, the younger wolf now smirking as he realized he had the high ground.

“Time for one more, shall we?” Lyrian said with a wink. Fenrir was all set to kick Lyrian off him but the pleasure came again as Lyrian inserted his cock again.

Fenrir was no longer the power bottom, but was now just the bottom as Lyrian fucked him against the wall, harder than before. While Lyrian did enjoy bottoming with other werewolf’s, he too enjoyed being a good top.

And a good top he was. Maybe even better than Fenrir was. The pounding was so quick, so much thrusted in there that it made Fenrir moaned loudly, the Alpha wanting him to go harder.

“More…” Fenrir moaned under his breath. He was really enjoying it now, his cock hard again as his ass was pounded harder and harder. He was enjoying the pleasure, the thrusting of the cock deep inside him. Being on the bottom like this made him more hard than anything before.

Lyrian grinned with his sharp teeth, getting his muzzle close to Fenrir’s ears. “Then say it louder.”

“MORE!!” It was louder, loud enough that anyone in a mile radius could have heard it. Fenrir was so close, wanting to cum again as he heard Lyrian chuckle again.

“Well alright then.” And then the full knot of Lyrian entered inside Fenrir, the wolves howling as they both came. Lyrian’s knot popped out again, Fenrir moaning as cum dribbled out.

Lyrian smiled, happy with his work. “That’s a good alpha.”

Fenrir must have come to his senses, turning around to Lyrian with a murderous glare, before angrily grunting. “You little-”

“You did say that was my punishment. Could have stopped it at anytime. But you did keep going.” Lyrian responded as the Alpha got closer. “So...you kinda got what you wanted.”

Fenrir stopped. “I…” His golden eyes narrowed at the smaller form of Lyrian. “Fine.” He crossed his arms with annoyance. “Maybe I did like it. And it stays here. Or else.”

Lyrian nodded. “Of course. Wouldn’t want your entire pack to kno-” He trailed off as Fenrir gave him a glare that would kill before changing subject. “But at least you learned something new.”

Fenrir grunted in response, almost about to leave before sighing, looking back at Lyrian. “So did you actually flirt with my mate?”

Lyrian smirked. “Nope. I just wanted to see what you would do.” He placed his arms on his hips. “You do have a better ass than her, tho.”

Fenrir laughed, exiting the cave that was Lyrian’s home. He would have to clean up before he went back. This would be hard to explain to the pack...


End file.
